


Prepare for Disappointment

by Kiestris



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiestris/pseuds/Kiestris
Summary: 倒不是这间屋子有多么小，只是屋子里同时装着这两个人的自负时，九百二十立方米的空间就显得有些拥挤了。





	Prepare for Disappointment

22岁皮姆和39岁老霍的爱情故事（年龄差不完全按MCU)

私设如山。

 

 

摘要：倒不是这间屋子有多么小，只是屋子里同时装着这两个人的自负时，九百二十立方米的空间就显得有些拥挤了。

 

1.

 

这件事来得莫名其妙。

 

一周前和导师讨论S矩阵理论被验证的新可能性并被导师要求做一场学术报告的时候汉克绝对没有料到会是这个阵仗。物理系内部一周一次的小研讨会今天居然来了三十来人，而这三十来号人还都不是普通人。

 

“汤姆和我提了你们的新假设，非常有意思的理论。”刚坐下的施瓦格教授朝汉克点着头，有些高兴地擦了擦眼镜，“你知道，我最近在波士顿的物理峰会，闲聊的时候提了一下他们就一起跟来了，你这个课题实在太有趣啦。”

 

倒不是说汉克在这群物理界巨头面前会紧张，事实上除了目前技术难以采集的实验数据，他的公式，演算，理论都无懈可击，但应付门外汉的找茬又是另外一回事了。所以当报告和问答结束，那个在后排睡觉的蠢货拨开前来寒暄的人群招摇地走到他面前抛出质问的时，汉克真诚地在心里骂了一句狗屎。

 

“我以为这只是另一个错误的假说，”来人倒是一点也不客气，“我不觉得你的理论有考虑到解决场论中框架内强烈相互作用的问题。”

 

汉克抬了抬眉毛，并没打算给对方好脸色，“我以为刚才的问答已经讨论过这个了。”

 

“抱歉我在开始十五分钟后就打了瞌睡，你在讲台上列了太多显而易见的演算过过程了。”对方冲汉克笑了笑，理了理领口，完全不打算掩饰这个会冒犯到汉克的事实，“你不否认吗？”

 

“这个理论只是暂时没有给出解释，并不是解释不了。未来会有很多补充理论。”

 

“量子色动力的假说现在就已经能给出最好的解释了。”

 

“可惜它不能完美解释在强耦合下受到零相互作用现象，但我的理论能。”汉克瞥了一眼对方若有所思的表情，“我知道引入色的概念很有趣，但如果你真的懂，我是说你是这方面的专家的话，”汉克不客气地加上了重音，“就该意识到，剔除空间和时间的概念才是解决量子引力问题的关键。”

 

“哦，这可真新奇。”对方仿佛完全没注意到汉克话语里的不客气，若有所思地摸了摸下巴，然后不知道从哪里摸出来一张名片递向了汉克，“如果你不介意的话，皮姆先生，我们应该约个地点改日再谈一次。”

 

汉克抬抬眼皮，没伸手，“在我们进入进一步的讨论前，你介意我问你是否有物理方面的任何学位吗？”

 

“我不需要这个学位来定义我。”对方耸耸肩。

 

“你拥有任何其他科目的学位？”

 

“如果你有一门叫未来的学科我会考虑的。”对方笑了，上前一步把名片塞进了汉克左胸的口袋里，朝他眨了个眼，“打我电话，如果你想好了的话。”说完这句对方就转身，在汉克做出反应前翩翩然地从侧门离开了。

 

“业余家。”汉克瞪着对方消失的方向，低声咒骂了句。他摸摸口袋，在把名片掏出来扔进垃圾桶前瞥了一眼。上面没有名字，没有称谓，只有一行字体骚包的电话号码。

 

“去他妈的史塔克。”

 

他当然认出了那是霍华德史塔克。

 

2.

 

理所当然地，汉克没费心思去应付史塔克的邀约。一个月后他从普林斯顿毕业，拿着导师的推荐信去了纽约的一家研究所，直到半年后的一场物理峰会会后酒会上他才算第二次看到史塔克。当时他正在和SSR一名叫卡特的探员讨论新工作，霍华德史塔克就这么招摇的走进了酒会张开双臂高喊了一声，“佩吉！”

 

“就这样，皮姆博士，如果你有决定了请打电话给我。”卡特探员看上去像是急于脱身，进行到一半的对话就这么中止了。转身霍华德史塔克已经走到面前抱住了她，给了她两个面颊吻。匆匆离开的时候，霍华德还把手放在耳朵边，冲她做了个“晚点再联系”的口型。

 

汉克挑眉。

 

“这可真是个惊喜。”汉克不动声色，“我以为这是专业人士才会来的酒会。”

 

“他们忙着亲我的屁股呢，博士。”霍华德从路过的侍应托盘里拿了一杯酒，“是博士了对吧，今年爱因斯坦奖的候选人，我该说恭喜吗？”

 

“我不那么认为，史塔克先生，我们不一样，我不期许嘉奖。”

 

霍华德倒像毫不在意汉克的冒犯接着说道，“既然如此，你应该来看看这周的史塔克博览会。”

 

“为什么？”汉克抬眉，“去看你那些哗众取宠的发明吗？”

 

“提醒我一下，博士，”霍华德凑近，靠他耳边偏了偏头，“你最近实验用的强子对撞仪器是谁的发明？”

 

“你在监视我的研究？”汉克有些气恼。

 

“我在跟进你的研究。”霍华德笑了，朝汉克举起酒杯，“致未来。”

 

汉克本确实是不会来这场博览会的——如果不是探员卡特一定要求把约谈的地点定在博览会的话——但他也没有想到来到会场的第二十分钟他就碰上了霍华德史塔克。

 

“皮姆博士，我以为你说你不会来了呢。”

 

汉克看到霍华德张开手臂向他走来的时候只觉得头大，他被结结实实地揽进了对方的拥抱里闷声闷气地说，“你在这里干嘛，史塔克，难道你现在不应该忙于在台上发表些光鲜亮丽的演讲吗。”

 

“小佩叫我来这里接你，毕竟你们一会要在我的私人场所进行会谈。”

汉克为这个称呼抬抬眉，不可置否地耸了耸肩。

 

“所以你对我作品的看法？”霍华德松开了手臂，看向汉克。

 

如果尊从本愿，汉克很想在此刻尖酸刻薄地对他的展品一顿挑剔，然后对他的无能冷嘲热讽一番，但他不能。史塔克的作品从不缺乏震撼。过去二十分钟里他所见的展品是当代科学最意想不到的应用，是理论和实践的完美结合体。如果他要求自己诚实的话，他必须承认，霍华德的才华确实是非凡的，卓越的，迷人的，无与伦比的。

 

当然他也不可能把自己的真实想法原原本本地说给霍华德听。

 

“有趣的想法，但作为产品开发还处于起步阶段，尤其是，你所谓的隐形布料。”

 

“是么，”霍华德挑眉，“我很乐意邀请你来我实验室一起开发这个项目。”

 

“哦？还要我教你？”汉克嘲讽。

 

“我是说作为我的助手。”

 

“继续做梦吧，史塔克。”

 

“好了我也不打扰你们了，”霍华德看到不远处走来的卡特，眨了个眼和汉克作别，“很高兴再见到你，汉克。”

 

“我刚刚听到了什么，”走近的卡特刚好听到了霍华德最后半句礼貌的告别，“我以为你们俩的相处模式该是火星撞地球一样灾难。”

 

“谁说不是呢。”汉克希望能快点忘记这个糟糕的眨眼。

 

“所以，皮姆博士，关于你是否有兴趣为国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局服务…”

 

快入冬的时候霍华德开始频繁出入汉克的实验室。当汉克质问霍华德是否有出入这种机密研究所的权力时，他惊讶的发现霍华德史塔克不知道什么时候成了研究所的联合投资人。意外之余汉克也就由他去了。

天才发明家似乎空闲得很，有时是来和汉克讨论上次博览会展品的改进，有时是带些新发明的小玩意来和汉克炫耀，但更多时候汉克觉得霍华德只是来骚扰自己的，天知道他怎么会有那么多时间。尽管诚实地说，他还是非常喜欢和霍华德一起的——起码实验室里多个人幽默风趣，而且和他智力相当不是么——但矛盾很快就变得尖锐，当他们对问题各执己见的时候，当讨论变成恶语相向的的时候，当神盾局的项目和现实工作的研究将汉克折磨得疲惫不堪的时候，他选择了让霍华德史塔克的自大去见鬼，把所有的怒气和恶言全甩在了霍华德的脸上。

 

他终于得到了清净。

 

接下来两个月他一直没见过霍华德。

 

 

3.

 

这是汉克今年第四次来到西德，之前两次是学术需要，一次是神盾需要。

 

这次本也仅仅是一趟学术需要的出差，但结束工作的前一天他突然收到了神盾的电报，委托他开一辆车来接应一名特工。他拿着电报朝窗外看了一眼，发现拥有电报里的车牌照的车已经停在了门口。

 

看来容不得他拒绝。

 

凌晨两点，他把车停在了指定点——某座检查站的附近。离柏林墙不过二十米远，汉克讨厌这个地方，扫射的探照灯使他不安，铁篱网在夜色里张牙舞爪。

 

半个小时后车前座的储物箱里突然传来了一阵震动声，汉克打开发现里面是一个老式呼机，上面只有一句话。

 

“准备好迎接一场伟大的降落。”

 

这算什么？汉克还没来得及消化这句话，探照灯突然之间全亮了起来，检查站在刺眼的光下如在白昼，警报声响起来了，还有狗的叫声，混杂着不同口音的德语的叫喊，也许还有枪响。惨白的光让汉克有些头晕目眩，他隐隐看到有人从光的尽头向他走来。

 

“晚上好，皮姆博士。”来人看起来糟透了，难以想象，在一月里，汗水浸湿了他的头发。他身上只有一件单薄的衬衫，还被血浸得不像样。

 

“史塔克？”汉克震惊地睁大眼睛，“你发生了什么？”

 

霍华德没有理会他的问话，捂着左臂挤进车，把车门重重一甩，“现在，开车。”

 

汉克瞪着眼睛，想都没想，赌气把油门踩到了八十迈，霍华德一个不防，重重地摔在了座位里。

 

“你在这里干什么？”

 

史塔克掏出一张硬盘拍在座位边，“忙着掐死九头蛇啊。”他侧过身把手够到后座，从坐垫里摸出了一瓶威士忌。

 

汉克偏过头，“你从哪搞来的？”

 

“你以为呢？这是我的车，专心开车，皮姆博士。”霍华德用嘴咬开瓶盖，扯开领口，把威士忌倒在左臂的伤口上。

 

汉克皱眉，“怎么搞的？”

 

“子弹的擦伤而已。”

 

“别装傻，我问你怎么会在这里？”

 

“查理和博纳在昨天死了，恰克不懂技术性操作，就只能我去啊。你别说，这行当还真是危险啊，我在档案室里的时候差点要被斯塔西的特工发现了，如果不是有你的…”

 

汉克猛地把车停下，霍华德再次不备地向前一个趔趄，脑袋磕到了车前的玻璃。

 

“你是神盾的人？”

 

“你以为最初是谁让佩吉去招募你的？”

 

汉克脸色沉了下来，狠狠地锤了一下方向盘，“然后你一直瞒着我？”

 

霍华德顿住了。

 

“我没想瞒着你，”他把目光从汉克身上收回，“只是你从来没问。”

 

两个人都没再说话，夜色里的沉默让人难以忍受，更何况是柏林的，汉克烦躁地重新启动了车，过一会看到霍华德不知从哪里摸出一个杯子，倒着刚才那瓶威士忌喝了起来。”

 

“你放这些在车上干什么，医药箱不比这个有用？”

 

霍华德笑了，吹了声口哨，“好绅士永远都应该有所准备。”

 

好极了，史塔克和女士们，汉克沉着脸，“我以为你会更精明一些。”

 

“我很乐意听听大情圣的建议。”

 

汉克闷闷地把话继续说下去，“也许红酒和雪莉会更符合女士们的品……”

 

他没来得及把这句话说完。

 

一个有硝烟味道的吻印在了他的嘴上，霍华德扶着他另一只握着方向盘的手逼近，像他本人蛮横侵入他的生活一样，把橡木，火焰，和小麦的味道卷入他的口腔里。

 

上帝保佑，他的脚还踩在油门上。

 

凌晨三点的夜幕下，汽车在西柏林的街道上以三十迈每小时的速度前进着，也许下一秒就会有一场天灾人祸，但此刻没人能阻止车里的两人相拥。

 

“谢谢你的隐形布料，博士。”

 

“见到你永远是那么地让人高兴。”

 

 

4.

 

吻是在安全屋的门廊开始的，他们甚至连灯都没开。霍华德粗暴地把汉克按在墙上，疾风骤雨般地吻过他的额头，眼睑和鼻尖，把头埋进他的颈窝，啃咬着那里的皮肤。汉克发着低哑的喘息，双手摸索着找着纽扣，试图把霍华德的衬衫给扒下来。

 

“喔哦，我以为你不急。”霍华德吹了声口哨，在汉克耳侧悄声说着，凑近舔了一下他的耳廓。

 

“闭嘴，霍华德。”汉克索性把解到一半的衬衫领口拽下来，吻过霍华德的肩胛，在肩膀上留下齿印。霍华德喘息着，在汉克身上四处揉捏，蹭过乳首，抚过腰线，最后把皮带解开，抓住了他的阴茎，汉克惊颤着挺起腰，咽下一声呻吟。阴茎在霍华德手里的感觉很微妙，汉克后退着想躲，却让对方察觉到了意图。

 

“现在做逃兵是不是有些晚了？博士。”霍华德突然收紧了手掌，逼得汉克发出一阵惊喘，然后细致而磨人地抚过他的囊袋和穴口，刮擦着龟头，然后稳而快速地前后滑动着操着他的阴茎。汉克在他的手掌下颤抖着，他抬手将霍华德的头压下索求着亲吻，呻吟开始变得支离破碎。

 

直到霍华德的手指在穴口打转，轻轻戳刺着，汉克才再一次感到恐慌，他猛地挣扎起来。霍华德空闲的手牢牢地按在他的胯骨，加重了这个亲吻，狠狠地把他钉在墙上，“老实点，宝贝。”这语气听起来更像是哄骗，但汉克已经无暇顾及了，霍华德用膝盖顶开他的双腿，用中指就这么插了进来，搅动着内壁。很快是第二根和第三根，在找到那个点后更加放肆的戳刺。异物入侵的感觉让汉克感到一阵燥热，可他开口却只能发出粘腻的呻吟。三根手指都被抽出时，他松了一口气，整个人瘫软着趴在霍华德的肩上，但很快有别的更热的东西顶在穴口，猛地捅了进来。汉克溢出一声脆弱的惊呼，后穴又痛又痒，埋怨着拍打着霍华德的背。“放轻松，宝贝。”霍华德扣住他的腰，嘴唇贴在他脸侧摩挲着把自己的阴茎往上送，它只进去了头部，没有润滑油帮助的甬道又干又涩。被撑开的感觉让汉克的喘息变得混乱，他被钉在霍华德的阴茎上，进退不得，“停下…霍华德…”

 

“我们说好的可不是这样，博士。”下面的人突然猛地向上一挺，阴茎又挺进了许多。汉克疼得脱力，在霍华德肩上大口喘气，“太大了...你是混蛋吗…这是我第一次和……”

 

“我打赌你一直觉得我是。”霍华德猛地把汉克抱起来。脚突然失去了地面的支撑，粹不及防间重力让阴茎又被吃进了几公分，这回算是整根没入了，汉克疼得掉了几滴眼泪，然后被霍华德扔在了沙发上。“你不觉得第一次就该测试一下极限吗，博士？”霍华德把汉克的腿架在肩膀上，拥挤的甬道夹得他发疼，他试着动了两下，很快就失去自制，狠狠地操干起来。“等等...慢…一点….”汉克痛苦又高昂的呻吟着，带着破碎的尾音，在霍华德的顶撞里他感觉像在大海里沉浮，而他只有牢牢抓住对方，把指甲深深嵌进他的皮肉。他忍不住伸手替自己自慰，霍华德注意到了，拍开他的手握住了他的阴茎替他上下撸动着。快感在小腹迅速堆积，霍华德的顶撞开始近乎疯狂，终于一切超过了可以忍耐的极限，汉克在惊叫中射了出来。霍华德在又几下顶撞之后也很快抽出了自己的阴茎，射在了手里。

 

“令人印象深刻。”汉克脱力地朝霍华德笑着。

 

“当然，” 霍华德凑上来亲吻汉克的嘴唇，“我从不知道要怎样让人不印象深刻。”

 

 

5.

 

生活和薛定谔那只倒霉的猫是如此类似，你永远不知道他下一秒会坍塌成什么样，比如返程前日突然被塞致的狗屎的任务，比如午夜以后被迫加入一场翻离柏林墙的冒险，比如现在和霍华德史塔克挤在西德的一间小公寓里相拥在一张床上。

 

汉克为那只倒霉的猫祈祷，感谢它为得到如此狗屎的真理做出的重大牺牲。

 

“你有马克吗？我这次出门的时候还没想到会到西德来。”

 

“没想到伟大的霍华德史塔克也有向人借钱的一天。”汉克揶揄，在床上懒懒地翻了个身。

 

“我总该去替我们买点预防措施吧。”霍华德朝汉克挤了挤眼睛。

 

汉克语塞，有些气恼地把头埋进被子，“钱包在外套口袋里你自己去拿吧。”

 

事到如今承认他对霍华德的感情依然是件令他羞恼的事情。霍华德史塔克在他的记忆储存区里以讨厌和爱的形式随机摇摆，比电子还要捉摸不定，汉克痛恨这种不可控。他有时觉得他也许并不讨厌霍华德史塔克，他只是讨厌有人比他还自负。但怎么可能将两者分开呢，霍华德是自负本身。如果第一次见面时他不是那么的……

 

该死。

 

汉克突然惊觉自己疏忽了某个该死的细节，他猛地从床上跳起，咒骂着自己冲向了客厅。

 

可是已经晚了，他面红耳赤地冲到客厅时霍华德手里已经拿着外套和钱包。小胡子男人转过身，偏头，似笑非笑地看着他。

 

见鬼。

 

现在他有一段不得不承认的告白了。

 

那张只写着号码的名片还完好地躺在他的钱包里。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
